


watch over you

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t know this what you meant when you said you’d watch over me,” Dean jokes lightly. </p><p>(“I guess I could get used to it,” he whispers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch over you

Dean slowly comes to awareness, sighing confusedly into his pillow when he feels a broad palm ghost over the skin of his back, raising goosebumps in its wake. He shifts slightly on his front, mumbling confusedly, just incoherent little sounds as he tries to open his eyes, eyelids fluttering slightly. The palm moves down, cold, down the small of his back and over the swell of his ass where it stops. A thumb gently rubs in circular motions. 

“Wha..?” he asks sleepily, eyes cracking open slightly as he comes to. He hears low breathing and he would have had his gun in his hand if it weren’t for the familiar presence – the one that always accompanied the rustling of wings Dean hadn’t heard this time. Dean relaxes slightly and turns his head to the side to look at the angel perched on the bed behind him. 

“You shouldn’t sleep on your front,” Cas says voice low and gravel-rough, rougher than normal, rough like when he’s— 

Dean’s eyes snap open in realization.

He gasps as he feels fingers trailing down, over the cleft of his ass, pausing at—Dean’s thoughts stutter to a halt and he squeezes his eyes shut, breathing picking up. His face heats with a blush, and he turns it into the pillow. He breathes in slowly. He knows where this is going.

A thumb gently presses into the fluttering muscle and Dean swallows convulsively. His mouth opens on a gasp as it dips in purposefully. Another hand comes up to rest on the back of Dean’s neck, long fingers playing with the strands of hair at his nape. The thumb doesn’t move. Dean relaxes into the mattress as the other hand rubs soothingly at his neck. He gradually falls into a state of half-sleep, slowly, easily sliding back to sleepy relaxation – his body pliant. 

The thumb dips in further and Dean’s ass clenches around it, his hips jerk upwards and he whimpers. The hand at his nape continues to stroke as the thumb moves inwards, pressing - but not deep enough. The thumb slips out and Dean whines in protest then bites his lip and turns his face away from where he knows Cas is. The hand at his nape grips his neck and turns it forcefully back other way, Dean’s slight stubble scratches unpleasantly against the coarse fabric of the motel pillow.

He opens his eyes and sees the angel, calm as ever, his blue eyes dark staring at Dean. Castiel’s gaze moves back down Dean’s body once he knows he has Dean’s attention. Two fingers slip into his hole and Dean’s breath hitches embarrassingly. The fingers press deep, scissoring and Dean trembles.

 _“Ca-as,”_  Dean moans quietly, his breath hitching.

A third finger joins the two, pressing insistently inwards and Dean moves his hips back into them, breath speeding up and heart beating a mile a minute. The hand at his nape disappears and comes down quickly onto his hips, stilling them. Dean swallows down the whimper wanting to escape and gasps shallowly against his pillow.

The fingers are slow, too slow and Dean can’t—he needs… His hands twist in the bed sheets, white-knuckled and fingers rumpling the fabric. He grinds his teeth and grips the sheets tighter, trying to keep control. The hand on his hip grips tighter and the fingers go deep, hit that spot inside him and Dean can’t stop the hitch of breath and breathy moan that escapes his throat when his entire body jerks.

“Please,”he whispers desperately.

The fingers pull out and Dean pushes his head into the pillow in frustration but then tenses as he feels the bed shift with Castiel’s weight. Dean keeps his eyes closed, shudders when he feels the heat of another body pressing down on him, draping all over him. The sheets tangled around his legs are pushed down further, falling to the floor and Castiel pulls Dean’s hips upwards, getting him almost on his knees but not quite. Hardness presses into his thigh, Dean whimpers quietly and spreads his legs. He holds his breath as Castiel moves, positions himself and then he’s pressing into him - hard, hot and unyielding pressure and Dean moans loudly.

He grapples for the headboard, hands gripping onto it and he thrusts back. Castiel groans lowly and his hands come to wrap around Dean’s over the headboard. Castiel thrusts hard and Dean stifles the pathetic sounds that want to come out of his throat. He rocks his hips backwards and forwards, wanting friction, wanting to feel Cas and Cas seems to understand because suddenly his hips are being yanked higher and a hand is on his dick, jerking hard and fast.

Dean struggles to get his knees under him, body still sleepy-loose and unprepared but Cas stops him, holds him up with his unoccupied arm hooked around Dean’s waist and Dean shivers. Shivers at the thought of all that power underneath those lean arms and in those fingers. He can’t stifle his moan when Castiel thrusts faster, hits his prostrate and keeps going – pistoning in and out. Dean cries out and moans again, helpless, fingers cramping from how hard he’s gripping the headboard; his mind awake but body struggling to catch up – still in the loose, relaxed haze of sleep.

Castiel pounds into him harder and the mattress gives an almighty creak, the headboard banging loudly into the wall, and Dean loses it. He comes hard, all over the sheets and Castiel’s fingers, the thought of the bed breaking under them from Castiel’s powerful thrusts too much, pushing him over the edge. His knees buckle and he goes pliant and loose, head lolling on the mattress, starting to drift into sleep again.

Castiel groans again – loud – but his thrusts slow, almost languid as he rolls his hips. Dean smirks blearily as he realizes this was what had turned Cas on in the first place, Dean sleeping – pliant, and vulnerable on the bed, sheets shoved off in the night and ass exposed to the world. Dean shivers and chuckles under his breath, thoughts of Cas being a kinky bastard slowly filtering across his mind. Dean turns his head and smirks at Cas, eyes hooded and lips red from biting and just like that Cas is coming hot into his ass. Dean moans again, because of course he didn’t use a condom – not even lube, not after last night – but Dean doesn’t care.

Cas pulls out of him slowly and Dean winces slightly but smiles nonetheless. He turns around to face him lazily, dimly remembering what Castiel said when he first woke to fingers trailing over his body – not sleeping on his front.

“I didn’t know this what you meant when you said you’d watch over me,” Dean jokes lightly. Castiel stares silently at him, not an ounce of guilt in his gaze even after what was essentially him fucking Dean in his sleep. Dean feels his face heat again and he leans up to kiss Castiel, lips brushing and lingering. Then, he falls back on bed and grins.

“I guess I could get used to it,” he whispers.

Castiel doesn’t say anything and continues to stare down at him quietly, intensely.

Dean stares right back and smiles.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.   

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything truly explicit, hope you enjoy.


End file.
